


The Boy Is Mine

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas returns the favor later, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Martin is surprisingly good at acting, They are adorable and protective fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas finds himself on the receiving end of some very unwanted attention from a woman at the airfield. Martin sees this one day, and steps in, declaring himself Douglas' boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Douglas hesitated as he stood before the door of the Portakabin. The fact that he hesitated at all showed how much he was affected, loathe as he was to admit it, even to himself. Stepping outside had never seemed so ominous, ridiculous as that thought was. Acknowledging how ridiculous it was allowed him to push the door open and step outside, regardless of his feelings on the matter. Walking out towards the car park, he swept his gaze around him as subtly as he could, watching, and sure enough, there she was.

Pretty enough, he supposed, tall, lean, and just a bit imposing. So, attractive. It was her personality however, that bothered Douglas. Forward, perhaps too much so, nearly aggressive in her pursuit of his attention, and very persistent. It was getting old.

Sure enough, she stepped directly in his path, shoving herself into his personal space and immediately attempting to look seductive. It would definitely have worked on any other man, but not one like Douglas, who was older, experienced, and tired of her repeatedly coming onto him. 

He tuned out her chatter, already knowing what she would say. Sly hints and innuendo, batting her eyelashes and assuming he was interested. He _really_ wasn't. Much as he liked to play the womanizing sky-god, he was at an age where he wasn't about to jump at _every_ opportunity that arose. It was only when his mind registered that she had said something new, that he tuned back in, focusing on the present. 

“...Pardon?”

“I said I'd love to take you home. Tonight, maybe after dinner. Or perhaps _for_ dinner, if you know what I mean.”

“I...”

Douglas found himself at a loss. This woman, was she- did she really just- is she propositioning him? Oh god, this had just gotten worse. Like, hell he was going anywhere with her. But how the hell does he get out of this?

 

“Douglas! I- oh. Hello.”

Douglas blinked. He hadn't even realized Martin was still at the airfield, let alone nearby. Despite his desire to not show any form of weakness, some part of him was entirely grateful for the interruption. Martin moved over to them, shifting so he was standing close enough to Douglas to be considered intimate. Douglas nearly raised his eyebrows at the captain, had it not been for two things. One: Martin had just slid his hand into Douglas' and wrapped the other around his upper arm. Two: Martin smoothly met his eyes, a glint of mischief in his eyes, and the silent appeal to play along. So he shut his mouth, for once, and chanced a look at the woman before him, who was eyeing their joined hands distastefully. Upon seeing her reaction, Douglas felt a wave of satisfaction as he realized Martin's plan. He glanced at the ginger man, shooting a questioning look on how he should proceed. He got an all too innocent smile in return.

Martin turned and gave a blinding smile to the woman and shifted his weight just enough, so that he was pressed lightly into Douglas' side. 

“Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, hope I wasn't interrupting anything important.”

“Well actually-”

“But, see, sweetie, I'm afraid Douglas and I have some pilot-y business we still need to take care of.”

“Is that so? Because I was just inviting Douglas over to mine, and I'd like to carry on.”

“Awww that's cute, but I am so sorry, hun, those plans won't be seen through. Ever.”

“And why not? Who the hell are you?!”

“Ah, yes. We've not met before, have we? I'm Captain Martin Crieff. Douglas' boyfriend.”

The woman blinked, shock flashing across her face, before she fixed a disbelieving look on her face. 

“Are you now?”

“Oh _yes_. I know dating one's coworker is usually a big no-no but I just couldn't help it. Sitting in an enclosed space with one man for extended amounts of time, well, I'm sure you can _imagine_.”

The woman, faced with such a blatant admittance, paled a bit, realizing that perhaps she had, actually, continually edged in on someone else's boyfriend. 

Martin, for his part, was wearing a smirk reminiscent of a cat who caught the canary and was watching the woman's thoughts play out on her face through half-lidded eyes, tilting his head to lean it on Douglas' shoulder. 

“Hmmm, I think I've ah, made my point. Much as I'd love to stay and chat, we have places to be, clients to book, paperwork to be done.”

“Oh. R-right, of course. I uh, I suppose I'll be seeing you, Douglas?”

“Perhaps.”

“Not as much as I will, sweetie. Come along, darling, we've got to _fly some plane_.”

Martin was now sauntering away, swinging his hips ever so slightly, and strutting his way across the tarmac like it was a catwalk. Douglas smoothly followed after him, purposefully looking collected and smug, even though he wasn't quite so. 

\--

He followed the shorter man all the way to his car, until they were out of sight completely, and joined him in leaning up against the side of the Lexus. There was a beat, before both men looked at each other and promptly burst out laughing. 

“Good lord, Martin, I had no idea you had that in you. Fly some plane? Really?”

“It worked, didn't it?”

“Yes, I'd rather say it did.”

The two smiled widely at each other, having recovered from their laughing fit and straightened up. Martin gave a huff.

“How long has she been bothering you?”

“Oh...a while. But no worries, captain, it wasn't all bad. Always nice to see I can still attract the fairer sex.”

Douglas' attempt at nonchalance was met by a look that clearly said Martin knew he was lying, but the other man let it go, only giving a half-amused smirk in return. There was a pause, before Martin spoke again.

“Well, if she ever comes around to bother you again, just tell her I'd love to have a “proper” chat with her. From her reaction earlier, I'm fairly certain that would be enough.”

Douglas hummed in agreement, silently accepting the offer of support. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he couldn't help but voice it.

“Martin...forgive me if this is a bit blunt, but seeing your performance...are you actually gay?”

Martin turned to look at him, and a small grin worked its way onto his face. 

“Would the phrase “Take's one to know one” be applicable here?”

“Ah. I suppose it would. Got a boyfriend?”

“Not at the moment. Why, you interested?”

Douglas looked sharply at Martin, but saw the teasing in his expression, and couldn't help but smirk.

“In the hopes that I won't crush your dreams, I'm afraid I have to tell you I'm very firmly heterosexual, captain.”

Martin just smiled.

“Just friends, then.”

“Works quite well, doesn't it?”

“Bit more than well, I'd say.”

“Would you say 'brilliant'?”

“...Yeah, actually. Brilliant works just fine.”

They pushed off from the Lexus, and grinned at each other, satisfied.


	2. Bonus Sequel: Mine, Not Yours

It had only been about two weeks since the incident with the woman at the airfield. Martin and Douglas had carried on just fine, with perhaps a little more closeness. The knowledge that Martin would happily throw himself over Douglas to ward off an unwanted suitor was a bolster in the already high amount of trust between them. When Douglas reflected on it, he knew without a doubt that he would not hesitate to come to Martin's aid in return. It was only later that Douglas wondered if his acknowledgment of this had anything to do with the _new_ incident. Perhaps a frightening mix of Martin's luck and the first officer's own foreshadowing thoughts.

It happened in Vegas. Go bloody figure. Martin had cursed about it for a good three minutes, using only a surprisingly vast repertoire of swear words. Douglas had been secretly impressed.

Anyway, it was in Las Vegas, on a Thursday, which Douglas had made a Hitchhiker's crack about, sending Martin into another swearing fit. Vegas, Thursday, 1 am, outside a rather questionable bar, and Martin only slightly inebriated. The man had been tall, quite a bit taller than Martin, but just about even with Douglas himself. He appeared in his thirties, American, and dressed like a biker. Douglas did not like the look of him at all.   
The sky god had been inside, when he noticed the rather conspicuous absence of the captain. Scouring the room turned up nothing, so Douglas had headed outside, where sure enough, once he turned a corner, he found the captain. Back pressed to a wall, scowling up at a man hovering in his personal space, one hand leaning against the wall above the ginger man's head. Douglas' protective instincts went into overdrive, and despite knowing Martin was about five seconds from decking the man, he strode up and tapped him on the shoulder. 

The man whipped around, fixing the older pilot with a glare that could melt ice. Douglas simply lifted an eyebrow, looking vaguely amused. Martin had sagged with relief as soon as Douglas made an appearance, and with the American now facing away from him, Martin gave Douglas a devious smirk. 

_Ah._ Douglas, of course, had several plans he could utilize, but Martin's teasing expression pushed him into one option in particular. 

“Hello. I do believe that's _my_ boyfriend you are harassing.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Or perhaps the far louder than necessary music currently blasting out the door behind us has damaged your hearing.”

Martin looked like he wanted to laugh as a dumbstruck look crossed his tormentor's face. Said man had straightened by this point, and was looking rapidly between the two pilots, confused.

“ _He's_ your boyfriend?”

“Is that so hard to believe? I told you I was taken.”

“Yes, and as I'm here now, you can kindly vacate the area before I give in to my urge to-”

“Yes, thank you, dear, I think he gets the point.”

And sure enough, the man had gone pale, and was trembling slightly, staring wide-eyed at Douglas. Apparently he was drunk enough to be terrified by Douglas' very minimal display. Martin simply tilted his head, stepped up to Douglas and promptly latched on. Batting his eyelashes, Martin turned to the man and spoke in a stage whisper.

“Now's your cue to take your leave.”

So he did. Running. Well, stumbling to be more accurate, much to the amusement of the pair still pressed together, who broke into rather undignified laughter as soon as the stranger was around the corner. 

“Have we started a tradition now? Since you told him you were taken already.”

“Well its worked so far.”

“Yes...Are you going to get off me anytime soon?”

“Am I bothering you?”

“Not particularly...”

“Then no.”

“Alright.”

A beat. Then they both snorted and broke into more laughter, shaking with mirth, as Martin finally released his hold. They headed back to their hotel, where Martin would swear and Douglas would tease, and the two would wordlessly agree on being each other's protective boyfriend when called for.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the meme, here: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4885.html?thread=7413781#cmt7413781


End file.
